2 years later
by She-who-has-fallen-for-Fred
Summary: 2 years after her coranation Carter goes to visit her friend Queen Rosalinda Fiore with Ed what they get they don't expect. Stink at summaries better one inside. Carter/Ed Rosalinda/oc
1. Prologue,The Letter

**Discliamer-I don not own Princess Protection Program I'm not disney Channel I don't get paid tow write.**

* * *

**Summary**

**Two years after Rosie leaves Carter and Ed must go to Costa-Luna to help Rosalinda.**

**What will happen to there relationship?**

**Will it grow or die?**

**Who's the Baby's father?**

**What will happen?**

Carter's p.o.v

"Carter there's a letter here for you" Major Mason said. It was the las day of school Carter was excited because the summer was the only time when she could visit her friend Rosie.

Carter took the note it read.

_Dear (Major Mason because you probably will read it first) Carter _

_Congratulations on completing the end of your last year at high-school. I need your help in Costa-Luna it is not magor just a little a personal help. __You will be coming on your own (besides with Ed he's invited as well)(sorry Major Mason) I will send a private helicopter for you and Ed who please Carter you are the only person I trust (besides Major Mason) you're my best-friend. Answer by using the P.P.P Headquarters by June 5th your father has access to it. Please come?If you wish not to you do not have to. I do not order you.(haha)_

_Yours truly_

_Your Royal Highness, __Rosalinda Maria Montoya Fiore` __Queen of Costa-Luna_

_or Rosie Gonzalez._

why does she think I won't come? Carter thought I'll contacy now. After she contacted P.P.P they arranged to pick her and Ed up tomorrow, Carter's house 9:00 A.M.

* * *

Carter's House 8:50 A.m.

Carter-"Bye dad."Carter said as she gave her father a hug she was staying all summer but her dad was coming up for summer hollidays.

Joe Mason-"see you pal" was the last thing he said because then the helicopter announced that it was time to go.

Joe Mason-"Tell Rosalinda I said hello". he said as he waved at his daughter.

Carter-" I know"Carter said as she climbed into the helicopter with Ed.

* * *

Next day- 3:00 P.m Rosie's P.O.V

I wonder what Carter will think when she sees me a? dis-throught Queen Rosalinda thought

"Rosie!!!" Rosie turned around to face Carter this is it she thought

* * *

Carter P.O.V

I saw Rosie her back towards me.

"Rosie!!!!" I yelled something seemed different though she turned around smiling and what I saw I did not expect.

* * *

Authors Note-CLiffe!!!! I love Cliffe's don't you *sarcasm* no actuallly I hate them I don't want to spoil it so reveiw I need at least 1 reveiw to know at least ONE person has read it.


	2. What do you men you don't know!

**Disclaimer**-I do not own Princess Protection Program.

* * *

**Carter p.o.v.**

My mind is just playing tricks she just hasn't exercised much since last summer. Right?

"Um Rosie?" I said walking to her.

" Yes" Rosie said.

"Please tell me you just gained weight and you're not pregnant" I said afraid of what I was seeing.(her smile faded)

"I....." she was cut off by Ed coming in and smiling but it faded when he saw her I looked at him with worry in my eyes.

"I can not say that for it would be a lie" she continued about to cry.

"What happened?" I said curiosity and anger feeling my voice. How could she have been so stupid? Hadn't she ever heard of you know before marriage?

"I do not know" she said crying.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW YOU GOT KNOCKED UP!?!?!?" I yelled which caused her to cry more.

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO THE FATHER IS?" I yelled this was the help she wanted finding the father?

"no" she said in a whisper.

"You don't know" I said with fake laughter. "What were you to drunk to even catch a name?" I said you would think a queen would know better.

"I WAS RAPED OK HAPPY!!!!?????" she yelled back with anger.

"What do you mean you were raped?" I said upset at myself for yelling at my friend who must of felt alone by now.(Authors note-The following is for mature audiences viewer discretion is advised.)

She began(authors note-I'm writting it as a flash back and it will be as if Rosie's telling the story.)

* * *

**8 MONTHS EARLIER.**

_It was at a festival in the evening as the festivities were ending I went to the bathroom to fix my hair and told the guards I'd be fine on my own but it turned out I wasn't. On my way back I was thrown into an alley and beaten and raped. By the time I was found my attacker was long gone and then 3 weeks later I didn't feel good, my mom called the doctor and she said I was pregnant._

* * *

"Oh my god Rosie I'm so sorry" I said so ashamed that any anger I had was gone and just deep deep sympathy for my Best-friend.

"It's fine Carter" lets go. She showed Ed and I are room s which were next to each other with cable I looked at the clock it 11:00 P.m so we all went to baed

* * *

The next morning I woke up and decided to check on Rosie I went in her room and saw something I wasn't expecting. She was bleeding

* * *

**Authors Note**-OOOOO CLiffe Who was expecting Rosie being Pregnent? I know I was (haha) the story is mainly Ed and Carter helping Rosie with the baby and falling in how about this every chapter I usally will have a cliffe so in reviews I want you to guess what happened the more reveiws I get the quicker I update evil isn't it and I want people to fav it as well so r&r


End file.
